Petit prince
by Meanne77
Summary: [one shot] Vous vous êtes, ou on vous a peutêtre déjà dit : dors, ça ira mieux demain ? Ca ira mieux ? Vraiment ? Vous êtes sûrs ? extrêmement déconseillé aux âmes sensibles


Auteur : Meanne77  
Titre : Petit prince  
Couple : 2+1 (ou 1+2, c'est selon...)  
Genre : Angst. Angst angst angst. D'autres questions ?  
Disclaimer : Je réfléchis et je me dis que s'ils étaient à moi, il ne pourrait pas leur arriver pire. Donc... on pourrait peut-être me les donner ? Non ? Puisque ça ne change rien pour eux... Vraiment pas ?

Note 1 : D'où sort cette histoire ? J'en sais rien. Je ne veux pas savoir. Je ne sais plus, je ne veux pas me souvenir. Je veux juste me la sortir de la tête. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle m'est venue pendant le laps de temps où j'écrivais la troisième partie de _Rencontre_ (qui l'aurait cru, uh ?). Enfin je crois. C'est dans les parages en tout cas. Ce dont je suis sûre, c'est que depuis, je m'endors avec tous les soirs, ou presque. Non, _tous_ les soirs. Alors il faut que je me la sorte de la tête, je ne veux plus m'endormir avec ça...  
Note 2 : D'abord, je voulais dire c'est encore pire dans ma tête, ça ressort mal à l'écrit. Ensuite, je m'adresse à vous, jeunes lecteurs, âmes sensibles, et je suis sérieuse là, je ne plaisante pas : réfléchissez bien avant de lire. Ne vous laissez pas avoir par le début... Je ne sais pas ce que ça donne, tout ce que je veux, c'est arrêter d'y penser...

Merci à Seinseya, dont l'avis m'a été précieux, comme toujours...  
Écrit en janvier 2003 revu en octobre 2012 pour correction orthographique, etc.

* * *

_Petit prince_

Duo sortit de la salle de bain, laissant s'échapper une vapeur blanche dans la chambre. Il venait de prendre une douche. Elle lui avait fait du bien. Il se sentait bien.

S'essorant distraitement les cheveux dans sa serviette, il jeta un coup d'oeil au réveil ; son réveil, Heero n'en avait pas besoin pour se réveiller le matin. Duo n'en avait pas besoin non plus, d'ailleurs, puisqu'il avait Heero pour le faire. Il aimait juste avoir l'heure précise, c'était pour ça qu'il avait un réveil.

Empaquetant ses cheveux, il s'approcha de son sac et en sortit un pyjama propre. Il le posa sur le lit et alla mettre l'ancien au sale. Heero ne grognerait pas le lendemain parce qu'il l'aurait laissé traîner par terre. Il revint vers le lit, enfila le pyjama propre, vérifia que la serviette tenait bien autour de ses cheveux, puis sortit un petit carnet noir de son sac ainsi qu'un stylo. Il gardait toujours un stylo près du carnet, parce qu'il n'était jamais sûr de pouvoir en trouver un ailleurs, et avoir un stylo pour écrire était important.

Il s'assit au bureau, déplaça l'ordinateur portable de Heero sur sa gauche pour se faire un peu de place. Il écrivit.  
Les autres devaient être encore en train de manger à cette heure, peut-être au dessert ? Pas sûr. Il se dit que Quatre avait probablement fait des reproches à Heero, après ce que ce dernier lui avait dit. Peut-être Wu Fei avait-il aussi donné son avis ? Trowa avait dû garder le silence mais Duo songea qu'il parlerait sûrement à Heero en privé, un peu plus tard, demain peut-être. Ils n'avaient pas de mission prévue pour le lendemain...

Se relisant, Duo hésita, puis eut un léger sourire. Un sourire qui ne lui était pas familier, mais un sourire quand même. Il se sentait bien. Il était heureux, ce soir, parce qu'il savait enfin ce que Heero pensait vraiment de lui.

Il était tôt mais Duo avait hâte de s'endormir. Il attendait ce moment depuis longtemps.

Avec soin, il brossa ses cheveux propres et décida de les laisser lâchés pour cette nuit. En principe, il les nattait toujours, pour éviter les noeuds au réveil.

Il remit son carnet dans son sac, au milieu de ses affaires, replaça l'ordinateur exactement où il s'était trouvé, ferma le sac et le déposa au pied de son lit. Il ne fallait pas qu'il traîne au milieu de la chambre. Il jeta un dernier regard circulaire à la chambre et se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de ranger sa serviette. Il alla la remettre à sa place, dans la salle de bain, veillant bien à l'étendre pour qu'elle puisse sécher.

Il vérifia une dernière fois que tout était en ordre puis se glissa dans ses draps. À nouveau, un imperceptible sourire étira ses lèvres. Il tendit le bras, et éteignit la lumière.

Il ferma les yeux.

* * *

Lorsque Heero pénétra plus tard dans la chambre, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut que Duo dormait déjà. La deuxième fut que Duo dormait allongé sur le dos. D'ordinaire, Duo dormait couché sur le côté, recroquevillé en position fœtale. Souvent, la moitié de son visage était cachée par les couvertures, mais pas toujours. Duo s'endormait sur son côté gauche. Toujours.

La troisième chose qu'il remarqua fut que Duo ne s'était pas attaché les cheveux.

Silencieusement, Heero alla prendre son ordinateur portable. Puisque le châtain dormait, il n'allait certainement pas prendre le risque de le réveiller. Il irait travailler dans la cuisine, ainsi Duo pourrait dormir. Et plus Duo dormait, mieux il se portait. Même s'il était un peu tôt, Duo dormait. C'était une bonne chose. Le matin arriverait bien assez tôt.

Lorsque Heero alla se coucher, plusieurs heures plus tard, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut que Duo n'avait pas bougé. Duo bougeait en dormant. Toujours.

Heero déposa son ordinateur sur le bureau et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Lorsque Heero se glissa enfin dans ses draps, en en savourant la fraîcheur, il se tourna un instant vers Duo. Sa poitrine montait et descendait à un rythme irrégulier. Sommeil paradoxal, décréta-t-il ; Duo rêvait.

Heero pensa voir un léger sourire sur les lèvres de Duo mais il n'en était pas sûr. Peut-être était-ce dû à un effet d'ombre ?  
Il haussa mentalement les épaules et tourna le regard vers le plafond. Puis il commença à compter. Heero s'endormit avant s'atteindre le chiffre 30.

Lorsque Heero se réveilla le lendemain, il remarqua que Duo dormait toujours. Il en profita pour occuper la salle de bain.  
Duo dormait encore lorsqu'il en sortit sept minutes plus tard. Heero vérifia ses e-mails et finit ce qu'il n'avait pas achevé la veille. Vers les 9h, il estima que Duo avait plus que largement dormi et prit sur lui de le réveiller. Encore. Comme chaque matin. Sans aucune douceur, il le saisit par l'épaule et le secoua fortement. Duo était toujours difficile à réveiller, à croire qu'il ne le voulait pas. Même lorsqu'il dormait bien plus qu'il ne le devrait, il trouvait toujours le moyen de grogner et de vouloir rester au lit. Duo n'aimait pas se réveiller.

Duo ne se réveilla pas.

Poussant un soupir, Heero le secoua plus fort.

Duo dormait.

« Duo, réveille-toi, commanda Heero alors qu'il perdait patience. Tu as dormi près de douze heures, ce n'est pas parce que nous n'avons pas de mission aujourd'hui que tu peux rester au lit. »

Duo continua de dormir.

« Debout, Duo ! » ordonna Heero un peu plus fort en lui pinçant le bras. Ça le réveillait toujours, il se tournait sur le côté et ronchonnait.

Duo ne ronchonna pas.

Heero fronça les sourcils et pinça plus fort.

Le visage de Duo était paisible ; il dormait.

Quelque chose qui ressembla vaguement à de l'inquiétude traversa Heero. Il l'étudia. Duo respirait de façon régulière. Il avait toujours ce presque sourire aux lèvres.

« Duo, ça suffit maintenant ! Debout ! »

Dans son sommeil, Duo poussa un demi-soupir inachevé. À bout, Heero le gifla. Duo continua de dormir.

« Duo ? »

Nouvelle gifle, plus fort.

Duo ne se réveilla pas.

Il se passait quelque chose, décida Heero. Il alla chercher Quatre.

Ce dernier prenait son café dans la cuisine avec Trowa. Wu Fei méditait dans le salon. Trowa lui adressa un léger salua de la tête et Quatre lui dit bonjour, sans un sourire. D'habitude, Quatre souriait, surtout lorsqu'il disait bonjour. Il prétendait qu'un sourire aidait celui qui le recevait à passer une bonne journée. Duo ajoutait qu'heureusement que tous deux étaient là pour se sourire mutuellement car sinon leurs journées ne seraient jamais bonnes, avec les faces d'enterrement qu'arboraient en permanence les trois autres pilotes. Trowa avait dit un jour que Duo souriait bien suffisamment pour eux tous, de toute façon. Duo lui avait tiré la langue.

Heero répondit au salut de Trowa et dit bonjour à Quatre.

« Je n'arrive pas à réveiller Duo, l'informa-t-il.

— Il doit encore t'en vouloir pour hier soir. Tu devrais t'excuser, ça le fera se lever.

— Non. Il ne boude pas : il ne se réveille pas. »

Quatre posa sa tasse et dit : « Je vais aller le réveiller. »

Heero le suivit jusqu'à la chambre et s'appuya contre l'embrasure de la porte.

« On dirait qu'il sourit dans son sommeil, il doit faire un joli rêve », dit Quatre, souriant à son tour.

Duo souriait, sa journée serait bonne.

« Nous n'avons aucune mission aujourd'hui, nous pourrions peut-être le laisser encore un peu ?

— Il a dormi douze heures. »

Quatre soupira.

« Très bien. »

Avec douceur, Quatre appela Duo puis le secoua gentiment par l'épaule.

Duo continua de dormir.

Quatre le secoua plus fort.

Duo dormait.

« J'ai déjà essayé, signala Heero, il ne se réveille pas.

— Tu n'as pas assez insisté, voilà tout. Duo est difficile à réveiller.

— Je l'ai giflé plusieurs fois. »

Quatre se redressa brusquement.

« Tu l'as giflé ? s'exclama-t-il, la voix oscillant entre la désapprobation et l'appréhension.

— Oui.

— Et il ne se réveille pas.

— Non. »

Quatre se tourna vers le dormeur.

« Duo ? »

Duo continua de dormir.

« Pardonne-moi », dit Quatre avant de le gifler à son tour.

La tête de Duo partit sur le côté, bringuebala un instant puis revint à la position de départ. Son visage restait paisible malgré ses joues rougies. Il souriait presque.

« _Duo ?_ »

* * *

Sally ferma la porte derrière elle et soupira.

« Alors ? lança Quatre, lui sautant pratiquement dessus. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

Trowa et Wu Fei s'approchèrent. Heero resta adossé à son mur.

« Eh bien... il dort.

— Il s'est réveillé ?

— Non. Il dort.

— Mais... pourquoi ne se réveille-t-il pas ?

— Je l'ignore, il... dort. Je ne comprends pas. J'ai fait faire des analyses et les résultats que j'ai obtenus pour l'instant sont normaux. Il est en parfaite santé, tout va bien chez lui.

— Mais il ne se réveille pas, conclut Heero.

— Non, il ne se réveille pas.

— Coma ? demanda Wu Fei, sourcils froncés.

— Non. Non, il n'est pas dans le coma, il dort bel et bien. Il dort, tout simplement.

— S'il ne se réveille pas, c'est qu'il est dans le coma, s'obstina Wu Fei.

— Non, le coma et le sommeil sont différents. Le coma est un état de perte de conscience stable dans l'ensemble contrairement au sommeil qui, s'il est lui aussi un état de perte de conscience, passe par différentes phases reconnaissables sur un électroencéphalogramme. Je peux vous montrer son hypnogramme, tout est normal chez lui : il passe successivement par toutes les phases d'un sommeil normal, sauf une.

— Laquelle ? s'enquit Trowa.

— L'éveil.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

— S'il dormait, on pourrait le réveiller, dit Wu Fei d'un air buté.

— Je n'ai pas dit que je comprenais, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il dort, c'est tout.

— Mais il ne se réveille pas, conclut de nouveau Heero.

— Il doit y avoir un moyen, quelque chose pour le réveiller ! Non ? supplia Quatre.

— Choc électrique ? proposa Trowa.

— Tu n'y penses pas ! s'alarma Sally. Son rythme cardiaque est parfaitement normal !

— Injection d'adrénaline ?

— Sincèrement, je préfère ne rien tenter, pas avant d'avoir suivi l'évolution de son état.

— Mais il ne peut pas dormir indéfiniment !

— Non, Quatre, il va finir par se réveiller, ne t'inquiète pas, lui assura Sally sur un ton manquant malheureusement de conviction.

— Et en attendant ? » voulut savoir Wu Fei.

Sally soupira.

« En attendant, je vais le mettre sous perfusion pour le nourrir et qu'il ne se déshydrate pas. Je vais tout de même le brancher à un défibrillateur avec écran, pour surveiller son rythme cardiaque. Je vais vous montrer comment on s'en sert et _quand_ on doit s'en servir. Ne faites pas n'importe quoi, c'est avec sa vie que vous joueriez.

— Nous ne jouons pas, dit froidement Heero.

— Je tiens seulement à ce qu'il n'arrive rien à mon patient ! Je refuse qu'il lui arrive quelque chose parce que vous auriez décidé de tenter des expériences pour le réveiller !

— Mais il faut faire quelque chose, Sally !

— Qu'est-ce que nous pouvons faire ?

— Prendre soin de lui. Que l'un d'entre vous au moins reste toujours avec lui. Surveiller son électrocardiogramme. Veiller à ce que la perfusion soit en place et ne le fasse pas souffrir, que le goutte-à-goutte est réglé correctement. Et s'il ne se réveille toujours pas, il faudra le laver. Il dort, ça veut dire qu'il passe par des phases où il devrait pouvoir se réveiller plus facilement que d'autres, le sommeil léger. Cela signifie aussi que selon l'état dans lequel il se trouve, il peut nous entendre. Parlez lui. »

Trois des pilotes hochèrent la tête.

« Je m'efforcerai de suivre vos déplacements, tenez-moi au courant de vos allées et venues.

— Nous le ferons. »

* * *

Quatre s'assit au bord du lit et regarda Duo dormir. Duo dormait depuis une semaine à présent. Tous se relayaient auprès de lui, même s'il n'était pas toujours facile d'accomplir à trois des missions où cinq personnes auraient été les bienvenues. Il y avait souvent de la casse, mais heureusement c'était surtout leurs Gundams qui prenaient.

Quatre écarta une mèche du visage de Duo et sourit.

« Hé Duo... murmura-t-il. Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? C'est à mon tour d'être auprès de toi cet après-midi... Oh, je ne veux pas dire que c'est une corvée, loin de là ! Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire... Ce serait bien que tu te réveilles, tu sais, tu pourrais me répondre, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Ce serait bien, non ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas parlé, tous les deux... Tu nous manques à tous, tu sais ? Ça fait bizarre de ne pas t'avoir à table, de ne pas te croiser dans les couloirs, de ne pas t'avoir entre les pattes dans la cuisine... Tiens, tu sais quoi ? Je crois que quelque chose se trame entre Sally et Wu Fei. Ce n'est pas encore très clair mais j'ai ma propre source d'information, tu sais bien... Et puis ils sont louches tous les deux, tu les verrais ! Tu n'aurais pas envie de taquiner un peu Wu Fei, de le faire avouer ? Hein, dis... Duo ? Ça ne te ferait pas plaisir... de te réveiller ? »

* * *

Trowa tira à lui la chaise et y prit place. Il croisa les bras. Il regarda Duo dormir. Duo dormait depuis un peu plus d'une semaine à présent.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour Deathscythe, j'en prends soin. Je lui ai fait une révision complète hier. Tu n'auras pas de problème pour le piloter... lorsque tu te réveilleras. ... Sandrock et Heavyarms ont été endommagés lors de la dernière mission mais Quatre va bien. Il te passe le bonjour. Il est en mission avec Heero. Sans leurs Gundams. Ils infiltrent une école. Ils seront de retour dans trois jours. En attendant, Wu Fei et moi restons là. Wu Fei a dit qu'il passerait plus tard. Quatre m'a chargé de te dire qu'il ne fallait pas que tu t'inquiètes, Howard a les pièces qu'il faut pour réparer nos Gundams alors on ne touchera pas à Deathscythe. Il a insisté pour que je te transmette le message. Je te le dis aussi. Sally a dit qu'elle passerait demain, pour voir comment tu allais. Quatre lui a dit que tu perdais du poids. Elle dit que c'est parce que tu ne bougeais pas... »

* * *

Wu Fei posa un instant son livre et but une gorgée d'eau. Relevant les yeux, il regarda Duo dormir. Duo dormait depuis près de deux semaines à présent.

Wu Fei se racla la gorge et reprit sa lecture.

« "Chapitre XVIII : Comment les princes doivent tenir leurs promesses. Combien il est louable à un prince de respecter ses promesses et de vivre avec intégrité, non dans les fourberies, chacun le conçoit clairement. Cependant, l'histoire de notre temps enseigne que seuls ont accompli de grandes choses les princes qui ont fait peu de cas de leur parole et su adroitement endormir la cervelle des gens ; en fin de compte ils ont triomphé des honnêtes et des loyaux.  
Sachez donc qu'il existe deux manières de combattre : l'une par les lois, l'autre par la force. L'une est propre aux hommes, l'autre appartient aux bêtes ; mais comme très souvent la première ne suffit point, il faut recourir à la seconde..." »

* * *

Heero alluma son ordinateur puis se tourna vers Duo. Il le regarda dormir. Duo dormait depuis deux semaines, un jour et approximativement sept heures. Il l'étudia un instant puis se détourna pour prendre place à son ordinateur.

« … »

* * *

« … et j'ai beau lui dire de faire plus attention, rien à faire, il n'écoute pas ! Enfin, tu connais Heero, tu sais comment il est. Tout de même, il donne l'impression de vouloir faire ta part en plus de la sienne ! Oh, excuse-moi Duo, je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes coupable de ne pas être là, je voulais juste dire... Parole, ce n'est plus de la témérité à ce stade ! Je crois qu'un autre que lui aurait vraiment été sérieusement blessé ! À croire que tu as raison, Duo : Heero est fait en Gundamium ! Il a à peine une égratignure, je ne comprends pas comment il fait. Peut-être que tu as raison aussi là-dessus Duo, peut-être qu'il a un ange pour veiller sur lui... Tu m'as dit ça un jour en rigolant, tu te souviens ? Je me suis toujours demandé, est-ce que tu crois vraiment aux anges ou est-ce que c'était juste pour plaisanter ? Tu sais, je m'aperçois que je ne connais pas grand chose au christianisme, on pourrait peut-être en parler, quand tu te réveilleras, qu'est-ce que tu en penses, hum ? Je crois que Wu Fei se joindrait à nous avec plaisir. Je lui en parlerai demain lorsqu'il rentrera... »

* * *

« "... La tyrannie de ces barbares pue au nez de chacun. Que votre illustre maison assume donc ce devoir avec tout le coeur, toute l'espérance qu'on met dans les justes entreprises. Afin que sous ses enseignes notre patrie s'en trouve ennoblie, et que sous ses auspices se réalise cette prédiction de Pétrarque :  
Vertu contre fureur  
Perdra les armes ; court sera le combat,  
Car l'antique valeur  
Dans les coeurs d'Italie n'est pas encore éteinte."  
» La prédiction vient de la sixième strophe de la "canzone" : Aux seigneurs d'Italie, de Pétrarque, donc. Machiavel a écrit _Le Prince_ au début du XVIe siècle avant la colonisation ; comme tu vois, l'Homme n'a guère évolué depuis. Il devrait tirer d'avantage d'enseignements de l'Histoire pour moins répéter d'erreurs. As-tu lu _Guerre et Paix_, Duo ? Je crois que Trowa en a un exemplaire, je te le lirai la prochaine fois. En attendant, à la suite du _Prince_, il y a diverses correspondances de Machiavel. Je pense que ça pourrait t'intéresser aussi... De toute façon, tu ne dois pas en entendre la moitié mais je pourrai toujours te le prêter lorsque tu te réveilleras... »

* * *

« … »

* * *

« J'ai l'impression que Deathscythe s'ennuie de toi. Ce n'est pas que je pense que nos Gundams aient une volonté propre, encore que lors de certains combats je pose parfois la question, mais tu disais toi-même que Deathscythe pouvait reproduire tes regards de "Dieu de la Mort". J'ai l'impression de le voir le faire quand on part en mission sans toi. Quatre m'a chargé de te dire bonjour et aussi que votre petite enquête au sujet d'un docteur et d'un dragon progressait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il n'a pas directement utilisé leurs noms, il parle de Sally et Wu Fei, n'est ce pas ? Je suppose que c'est entre vous... Il se passe quelque chose entre eux ? Vraiment ? Je n'avais pas remarqué. Je présume que je n'y ai pas prêté attention. Je m'étonne que tu ne te réveilles pas pour voir ça. »

* * *

Heero poussa un soupir. Il se savait seul dans leur refuge. Seul avec Duo. Il pouvait donc se permettre de soupirer.

Il allait devoir laver Duo aujourd'hui.

S'il ne le faisait pas, il devrait de toute façon le faire demain. Heero n'était pas du genre à repousser au lendemain ce qu'il aurait pu faire la veille. Pas comme certains.

Il détestait quand devoir laver Duo tombait dans son tour de garde. Heero n'était pas pudique pour son propre corps. Il l'était vis-à-vis de celui des autres.

Avec précaution, il ôta la perfusion du bras de Duo et le débrancha du moniteur qui surveillait son rythme cardiaque. Le seul avantage qu'il trouvait à ces moments-ci était que les _bips_ cessaient enfin. Les trois premières nuits, ce bruit répétitif l'avait empêché de dormir. Quatre affirmait le trouver rassurant. Rassurant... Si Duo se réveillait, ils n'auraient pas à le supporter à longueur de journée, voilà la vérité.

Passant les bras sous ses aisselles, Heero le souleva puis l'appuya contre son torse. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé la manière idéale de le déplacer mais il s'améliorait. Il faisait des progrès pour le poser quelque part sans que son corps relâché ne glisse. Il l'assit sur un tabouret qu'il avait apporté à dessein et lui cala la tête dans un recoin de la salle de bain, vérifiant que Duo maintiendrait la position donnée. Puis il fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire. Il avait vite appris qu'on ne pouvait pas laver quelqu'un d'endormi dans une douche. Il testa et régla la température de l'eau puis se tourna vers Duo. Après un nouveau soupir, il déboutonna un à un la chemise de son pyjama. Cette étape était facile. Il en profiterait pour lui en remettre un propre, après.

Ensuite, il ôta ses chaussettes. Quatre insistait toujours pour que Duo porte des chaussettes. Il disait avoir entendu plusieurs fois Duo se plaindre d'avoir toujours les pieds froids.

Les chaussettes n'étaient pas un problème non plus.

Heero passa à la phase la plus difficile du déshabillage. Soulevant de nouveau Duo et constatant qu'en effet, Trowa avait raison, il perdait du poids, Heero carra Duo contre de son épaule, le coinçant à moitié contre le mur pour le stabiliser, et entoura de son bras gauche la taille de l'Américain tandis que de la main droite, il tirait le pantalon vers le bas. D'une flexion des genoux, autant qu'il pouvait se baisser sans que Duo ne bascule par-dessus son épaule, il parvint à faire passer la ceinture sous les fesses de Duo. Il le rassit alors, le calant à nouveau contre le mur et tout en regardant ailleurs, il lui ôta le dernier vêtement.  
Il ferma alors l'eau. Duo n'avait pas besoin de se détendre, il dormait depuis presque trois semaines à présent.

Trois semaines...

Étrangement, Heero s'était aperçu la veille qu'il n'était plus sûr de connaître l'exacte sonorité de la voix de Duo.

Étrangement, il n'avait pas aimé cette pensée. Mais il s'était dit que dès que Duo se déciderait à se réveiller, il aurait vite fait de lui rafraîchir la mémoire. Malheureusement.

Cependant, certains soirs, il lui arrivait de quitter des yeux son écran pour vérifier que, malgré les _bips_ omniprésents, Duo était toujours là. Il ne s'était pas encore habitué à son silence.

Heero contrôla encore la température de l'eau et estima que c'était bon. Il ôta à son tour son débardeur et ses chaussettes. Il finissait toujours par se tremper lui-même et avait horreur de porter des vêtements mouillés. Il gardait néanmoins toujours son short spandex sur lui.

Il prépara ce dont il aurait besoin : savon, gant, serviettes. Il posa la main sur la tête de Duo et décida qu'il pourrait s'abstenir de lui laver les cheveux. C'était une pensée réconfortante. Il avait déjà eu à le faire deux fois. Une perte de temps inacceptable. Non seulement pour les laver, mais surtout pour les sécher et les démêler. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il les aurait tout simplement coupés, mais il savait combien Duo tenait à ses cheveux longs. Il en ignorait la raison mais il savait qu'il y tenait. Tout comme il savait qu'il préférait ne pas réveiller le côté _Shinigami_ de Duo. _Shinigami_ était bon pour OZ. Pas pour ses propres alliés.

Pas de shampooing, donc.

Il plia la natte en un vague chignon pour qu'elle ne trempe pas dans l'eau. Il faudrait qu'il songe à acheter une grosse pince. Encore une amélioration au rituel, pensa-t-il.

Il porta Duo jusqu'à la baignoire, en pensant à autre chose. Heero passait souvent en revue ses programmes informatiques, lorsqu'il lavait Duo. Une manière de ne pas penser à ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Il veilla à ne pas heurter la tête de Duo lorsqu'il le déposa dedans et prit garde à ce qu'il ne glisse pas. Mais l'eau n'était pas suffisante pour qu'il risque de se noyer. C'était la première amélioration qu'il avait apportée.

Duo dormait. Paisiblement. Depuis ce matin où il ne s'était plus réveillé, cet étrange sourire fantôme ne l'avait jamais quitté. Quoiqu'il se passait à l'extérieur, quelque soit la position dans laquelle il se retrouvait, Duo n'avait jamais changé d'expression. Duo. Et toujours ce sourire à peine esquissé, comme s'il s'était endormi avant l'information ne puisse quitter le cerveau.  
Heero trouvait ce « sourire » étrange. Presque dérangeant.

Il mouilla le gant, l'enfila et versa dans sa paume une bonne rasade de gel douche. Il commença par le torse. Il commençait toujours par le torse. Puis les épaules, le bras gauche, dessus, dessous, le bras droit, dessus, dessous, les mains, entre les doigts. Il l'appuya contre sa poitrine – c'était comme ça qu'il finissait par être trempé et plein de savon lui-même – et passa au dos, la nuque. Il le reposa, s'attaqua au cou.

Jusque là, c'était plutôt facile.

Il n'avait pas encore trouvé la meilleure méthode pour laver le bas. Pour l'instant, il en était réduit à entrer lui-même dans la baignoire, asseoir comme il pouvait Duo sur le rebord et contre le coin du mur, et tout en le maintenant d'une main sur son torse, lui laver les jambes. Ce n'était pas pratique. Et ça mettait ses yeux à hauteur de... quelque chose qui lui faisait penser consciencieusement à ses programmes informatiques. Heero avait du mal à lui laver le derrière des jambes, pouvant difficilement les soulever sans lâcher Duo. Et que dire lorsqu'il devait passer aux pieds, aux orteils... Pour l'heure, le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé était d'enjamber Duo en lui tournant le dos, le maintenir avec son fessier et se courber en avant. Cela mettait aussi ses yeux à hauteur... Il se demandait comment faisaient les autres. Et ne souhaitait vraiment pas aborder le sujet.

Pied droit, pied gauche. Il lui restait encore deux, trois parties à faire. Il se gardait toujours le meilleur pour la fin. Heero soupira, songeant qu'il devrait peut-être commencer par ce qui lui était le plus... pénible ? Pas vraiment. Moins pratique ? Ça ne l'était pas moins que les pieds. Gênant ? Peut-être, oui, peut-être était-ce cela. Heero n'aurait pas su trop dire ce qu'il ressentait, si ce n'était qu'il n'aimait pas laver ses deux zones-là.

Il n'avait pas laver Duo. Il n'avait pas Duo lorsqu'il dormait. Il n'aimait pas Duo lorsqu'il ne se réveillait pas.

Faisant bien attention que Duo ne glisse pas à cause du savon, il le souleva et l'appuya de nouveau contre lui. Il lui frotta vigoureusement le bas du dos. Les fesses. Il pensa très fort à Wing lorsqu'il dut passer entre. Puis il l'assit encore, la main une fois de plus contre son torse, et avec le gant, frotta le bas du ventre. L'intérieur des cuisses. Wing Wing Wing, songea-t-il lorsqu'il passa sa main recouverte de l'étoffe éponge sur le sexe de Duo.

Mais Heero était consciencieux, néanmoins, et ne négligea aucune partie, infime soit-elle, de l'anatomie de Duo.  
Il n'aimait pas laver Duo lorsque celui-ci continuait de dormir.

Avec soin, il le reposa au fond de la baignoire et tira le bouchon pour vider l'eau savonneuse. Avec un bout de serviette qu'il mouilla et savonna, il passa au visage. Au moins avait-il le meilleur pour la fin. Délicatement, il nettoya les traits de Duo.  
Ensuite, avec la pomme de douche, il le rinça, passant la main à certains endroits pour que tout le savon s'en aille. Il diminua l'intensité du jet à presque l'éteindre lorsqu'il fallut rincer le visage. Attendant le moment où Duo finissait d'inspirer, il lui boucha le nez et passa le jet d'eau, lui mouillant la frange mais il la lui mouillait toujours. Il libéra la respiration avant que Duo ne manque d'air. Il avait essayé, un peu du moins, une fois, d'attendre, mais cela n'avait pas réveillé Duo. Depuis, il faisait attention d'être en phase avec sa respiration. Peut-être pourrait-il trouver un bandeau ou quelque chose dans ce genre, pour la frange. Une amélioration à étudier...

Surveillant du coin de l'oeil que Duo restait en place, il sortit de la baignoire, attrapa une serviette, puis sortit Duo à son tour. Le sécher correctement n'était pas évident non plus. Plusieurs fois il dut l'asseoir sur le tabouret ou le prendre dans ses bras. Et bien sûr, il dut passer en revue les vérifications qu'il devrait encore faire sur Wing...

Puis il se sécha, décidant comme d'habitude de recoucher d'abord Duo avant de passer lui-même sous la douche. Il mit le pyjama de Duo au sale.

Il porta Duo jusqu'à son lit, l'allongea, tirant l'oreiller pour le poser sous sa tête. D'un geste, il rabattit les couvertures pour couvrir son corps dénudé.

Et bien sûr, Duo dormait.

Il alla jusqu'à l'armoire, pour constater qu'il était plus que temps de faire une lessive. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il restait toujours le sac de Duo, il devait contenir des vêtements propres. C'était le but d'un sac de secours. Il le tira de dessous le lit et le posa sur le sien, ouvrit la fermeture éclair et fouilla à l'intérieur. Il en extirpa un t-shirt, un pantalon et même une paire de chaussettes. Quatre serait satisfait.

En les jetant sur le lit, il entendit un bruit étouffé. Il baissa les yeux. Un petit carnet noir était tombé. Il avait dû se trouver entre les vêtements. Heero reconnaissait bien là la méthode de rangement de l'Américain. Il se pencha pour le ramasser puis le posa sur le lit. Ensuite, il habilla Duo, non sans mal ; il était plus facile de déshabiller quelqu'un que de le vêtir. Mais là aussi, il était en progrès. Il remit en place la perfusion et le moniteur, vérifiant avec soin que tout était comme il fallait. Il rabattit les couvertures, le borda.

Il revint sur son lit et jeta le carnet noir dans le sac. La main sur la fermeture éclair, il hésita.

Il hésita. Puis lentement, ressortit le carnet. Il hésita.

Il l'ouvrit à la première page.

Un journal.

Il ignorait que Duo tenait un journal.

Il était surpris de voir que Duo tenait un journal.

Pas son genre.

Pourtant...

Il hésita. Puis s'assit sur son lit.

Apparemment, chaque page correspondait à un jour différent. Heero en eut l'impression après en avoir feuilleté les premières, bien que la date ne fut jamais inscrite.

"Premier jour sur Terre. La différence avec L2 est un sacré choc. Faut dire que L2 est un sacré choc en soit, pour n'importe qui, même pour quelqu'un qui vient d'une autre colonie. Bof. De toute façon, je ne viens pas d'une autre colonie, alors… Le truc qui m'a le plus frappé, c'est l'odeur.  
Ça pue pas, ici.  
Les étoiles aussi, c'est sympa. J'aime bien la lune."

"J'ai rencontré un garçon, aujourd'hui. Je lui ai tiré dessus. Je l'ai pas raté mais je l'ai pas tué. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. Sinon, 8 personnes, mais je me dis que c'est qu'un début, faut que je prenne mes marques.  
Et puis, j'ai quand même récupéré un Gundam, c'est plutôt chouette. Un cadeau de bienvenue ?"

"Le garçon a survécu. Dingue. J'espère qu'_Il_ ne va pas mal le prendre. Je crois que ce mec est le pilote du Gundam. Il a été placé dans un hôpital de l'Alliance. Je vais aller lui demander."

"Le chien ! L'enfoiré ! Le connard ! Alors que je le sors de là, que je lui offre mon aide et tout, il profite que je dors pour piquer des pièces de Deathscythe ! Il s'est enfuit comme un lâche, ce fils de pute ! J'en ai rien à foutre qu'il ait une mission, personne ne touche à Deathscythe ! Deathscythe est à moi ! À moi !  
Je vais le tuer, tant pis pour lui ! Personne ne touche à ce qui appartient au Dieu de la Mort !  
Ah ! 15 personnes dans l'hôpital. C'est bien, ça augmente."

"Première vraie mission ! 37 personnes ! Hé hé..."

"24, je pense que c'est acceptable."

"J'ai revu le garçon aujourd'hui, on est dans la même école. Je parie qu'on a la même mission. J'ai décidé de me montrer magnanime et de l'épargner pour cette fois. J'aurai l'occaz de lui montrer qu'on cherche pas le Dieu de la Mort.  
Je crois qu'on est pas que deux.  
Je me demande comment il s'appelle..."

Heero faillit sourire.

"Ouah ! 73 hier soir ! Ouais mais sur un bateau, c'est plus facile. N'empêche, je tiens un record ! Chuis content."

"49 personnes. Je tiens la forme."

"52. Fiou, ça en fait du boulot."

Heero fronça légèrement les sourcils. Duo comptait... ? À chaque fois ?

"Aujourd'hui, je suis fatigué."

"On est cinq ! Ouah ! On a l'air de tous se battre pour la même cause. J'espère pouvoir les rencontrer... Ce serait cool, ils doivent savoir survivre."

Savoir survivre ?

"14 personnes aujourd'hui. Petite journée."

"Ce matin, je me suis réveillé."

Heero arqua un sourcil, avant de tourner une autre page.

"37 personnes ! La forme revient !"

"Il s'appelle Heero ! Suis tellement heureux ! Ouais, enfin nan, pas tellement parce qu'on a fait une super bourde, y'a des gentils qui sont morts et tout, ça fait chier. En plus y sont pas à mon compte, ça m'ennuie un peu.  
Connard de Treize ! Lui, je me le réserve ! Je me demande s'il pourrait compter pour deux ? Naaan, on triche pas, un, c'est un, point final. En tout cas, il le payera. J'espère le croiser dans un couloir, mais sinon un bon coup de faux fera l'affaire.  
N'empêche, c'est la première fois qu'on est tous les cinq au même endroit ! Et j'ai appris son nom ! J'suis tellement heureux !"

Heero jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Duo. Duo dormait toujours.

"J'ai passé quelques jours avec Quatre. Il est sympa.  
Côté besogne, ça va être moins facile maintenant, mais bon, c'est ce qui met un peu de piment dans la vie."

"28 personnes aujourd'hui."

"Je suis fatigué."

"Je me demande comment va Heero... Ça fait longtemps que je l'ai pas vu. Il avait l'air vraiment choqué l'autre fois, peut-être qu'il sait pas combien y'avait de gens dans la navette ? J'ai cherché, au cas où, ils étaient 9. Voilà, je lui dirai quand je le verrai, il se sentira mieux.  
J'aimerais bien le revoir.  
Ah ! Les deux autres s'appellent Trowa et Wu Fei !"

Pourquoi devrait-il se sentir mieux ? se demanda Heero. Pourquoi Duo pensait-il que savoir combien de pacifistes il avait tué ce jour-là le ferait se sentir mieux ? Sa pire erreur. Celle qu'il ne s'était pas pardonnée. Qu'il ne se pardonnerait jamais. Mieux ? Se sentir mieux ?

Heero tourna la page un peu trop vite, faisant claquer le papier.

"14 personnes."

"8. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?"

"Suis fatigué."

"58. Hum... Je voudrais bien dormir..."

"... Heero est mort aujourd'hui."

"Heero est mort hier."

"Heero. Ça fait deux jours. J'ai mal. Et j'ai pas son nom à ma liste. C'est pour ça que j'ai mal ?"

Heero releva la tête. Duo dormait paisiblement.

"37. J'ai déjà eu le 37, je crois... Oui, c'est la troisième fois... Peut-être que ça veut dire quelque chose ?"

"Je voudrais dormir..."

"42"

"48"

"51"

"37. Encore. Faut que je fasse des recherches sur ce chiffre."

"21"

"12"

"9. Ça va pas très fort en ce moment..."

"Encore un matin où je me suis réveillé. 13. Je sais pas si c'est un progrès ?"

"Heero est vivant ! Il est vivant ! Putain, merde, il est vivant ! 37 ! Encore ! Ah, je suis heureux, tellement heureux, ça faisait si longtemps ! J'ai un peu envie de dormir mais suis trop heureux, tant pis ! Il est vivant !"

« Duo ? »

"5. Deathscythe a salement morflé. Moi aussi, un peu. C'était un 5 pas facile."

"Je sais pas quoi penser... Les 5 ne comptent pas, c'était des machines. Faut que je retire 5. Bordel, ça va pas faciliter les comptes !"

"Hey ! Super journée aujourd'hui ! On fait équipe ! Ouaip, tous les cinq ! On en avait déjà parlé avec Quatre, mais je pensais pas que les autres accepteraient ! C'est à cause des MD je crois, mais m'en fous, on fait équipe ! Avec Heero, on s'est déjà retrouvé côte à côte, c'est quand on a rencontré Trowa et Quatre, mais bref, on avait plutôt bien fonctionné tous les deux je crois ! Et puis y'avait aussi le jour sur le bateau. On fera sûrement des missions ensembles, peut-être même tous les cinq !  
Va falloir que je fasse drôlement gaffe pour les comptes. Faudrait peut-être que je tienne celui des autres, on sait jamais, des fois qu'ils perdraient le compte. Moi je perds jamais le compte. Chais pas. Ils apprécieraient pas trop peut-être ? Je vais leur demander."

Il n'avait jamais demandé...

"J'ai demandé à Trowa, il a pas compris ce que je voulais dire. Je crois que ça veut dire qu'il veut pas que je compte pour lui. Je comprends, je voudrais pas trop qu'on compte pour moi. Je sais que je me goure jamais mais si un autre me disait un autre chiffre, ça me foutrait le doute. Mais je me goure jamais. Bon, je compte juste pour moi alors. 42 d'ailleurs. Faut pas oublier. Mais j'oublie jamais."

"18"

"7, à vérifier. Y'en a 3 qui sont à l'hôpital, faudra que je surveille ça. Des Dolls aujourd'hui. J'aime pas les Dolls. J'ai toujours peur que ça fausse le compte."

"Heero m'énerve.  
8, plus 1 de l'hopital."

"Heero m'a ignoré toute la journée aujourd'hui."

Heero fronça les sourcils.

"14. Et 1 de l'hôpital. L'autre est dans le coma. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, je sais pas trop quoi faire ?  
Je vais le compter pour un demi. Si j'ai l'occaz, j'irai à l'hosto clarifier les comptes."

"Merde, il a fallu qu'on bouge, j'ai pas pu régulariser la situation. Faut surveiller la situation. De toute façon, j'ai son nom, il m'échappera pas."

"Heero m'a réveillé ce matin. Connard."

"Ce matin encore. Il va le faire tous les matins ? Et lui il dort jamais ou quoi ?"

"Arrête de me réveiller ! Bon, après je vois Quatre et Wuffy, ça va mieux. Et pis malgré tout, j'aime bien partager la chambre de Heero. Il réagit pas comme Wu Fei, c'est dommage, mais c'est drôle quand même Si seulement il arrêtait de me réveiller..."

"24"

"3"

"8"

"7. Je suis inquiet. Fatigué aussi."

"Je voudrais dormir. 5. Je sais toujours pas pour le comateux, ça me travaille... Vais aller voir Wu Fei tiens, ça va toujours mieux quand je vais voir Wu Fei."

"Heero ne m'a pas répondu quand je lui ai dit bonjour aujourd'hui."

"19.  
Trowa et Heero ont l'air de bien s'entendre. C'est bien. Tro-man est cool. Il doit avoir un bon chiffre lui aussi, mais même sans il est cool. C'est vrai qu'ils ont pas mal de points communs. D'un autre côté, je m'entends bien avec Trowa... Alors pourquoi Heero s'entend pas avec moi ?"

Heero quitta le carnet des yeux. Toujours ce sourire inachevé...

« Duo ? »

"Heero m'a vaguement répondu bonjour ce matin. Je suis content, ça faisait deux jours qu'il ne m'avait pas adressé un mot."

« Duo ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

"Il m'énerve ! Je le déteste tiens ! Putain, je fais mon boulot et je le fais bien ! Je peux lui montrer mes comptes, je suis sûr que j'ai un bon score ! Peut-être même mieux que le sien, ouais, c'est sûr, c'est moi qui ai le plus gros score ! Je remplis mes mission ! Et là, on était pas en mission ! Et je lui foutais la paix pendant qu'il tapait son putain de rapport, je passais le temps avec Wuffy, qu'est-ce qu'y vient me faire chier en dehors des missions ! Et de quoi y se mêle ! Espèce d'enfoiré, fous moi la paix !"

« De quoi tu parles ? »

"Je voudrais dormir. J'arrive pas à dormir. Et je me réveille le matin. Je crois que c'est à cause du comateux, ça va pas, faut des chiffres ronds, oui, précis et ronds."

"Je crois que tant que je serai dans la même chambre que lui, il me réveillera tous les matins."

"Je le déteste !"

"Heero tape son rapport ce soir. Il m'ignore bien sûr. Je profite de quand je vais dans la salle de bain pour tenir mes comptes. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'Heero sache pas que j'ai ce journal. Peut-être qu'il me trouverait faible ? Je suis sûr qu'il a tout en tête. Moi aussi, j'ai bien mon chiffre en tête, j'ai le détail aussi, mais je note, je préfère être sûr. On sait jamais, c'est important.  
Et pis si Heero savait, je suis sûr qu'il le lirait. Pas vrai Heero ? Ha ha, t'as vu, je te connais bien hein ! Plus que tu le crois !  
... Ça c'est juste au cas où... ... Je tiens mes comptes tu sais ? J'ai pas besoin du carnet, c'est juste pour être sûr...  
Je me demande s'il a une sauvegarde aussi sur son ordi ?"

« Duo… »

"Je le déteste pas, je le hais !"

Heero regarda Duo. Il ne se sentait pas très bien tout à coup...

"21 personnes."

La main de Duo avait tremblée.

"4. Chier..."

Tache de sang.

"Je te hais !"

"Heero a souri à Quatre aujourd'hui. C'est la première fois que je le vois sourire. C'était pas super comme sourire mais faut dire qu'il doit pas s'entraîner souvent.  
J'aimerais bien qu'il me sourit aussi..."

Pourquoi son cœur battait-il plus vite tout à coup ?

"Je te hais ! Je te hais je te hais je te hais !"

"Parle-moi Heero !"

"... Je préfère tes silences finalement. J'en ai un peu marre que tu me traites d'imbécile..."

"Oh, je suis tellement fatigué..."

"Voilà. Encore réveillé..."

"JE TE HAIS !"

"17. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas eu de mission..."

"1. Je pensais qu'après avoir clarifié les comptes ça irait mieux. Ça va pas mieux. Mais au moins j'ai un chiffre bien rond maintenant. Quand même, ça soulage.  
Mais ça va pas mieux...  
Je voudrais tellement dormir..."

« Duo ? Duo, c'est quoi cette histoire de dormir ? »

"JE TE HAIS !  
JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS !"

"21"

"Heero est en mission avec Wu Fei. Ils auraient dû rentrer hier. Quatre est confiant.  
Je suis inquiet."

"JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS !  
JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS !"

"JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS !  
JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS !  
JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS !"

Heero posa le carnet. Il respirait trop vite.

"14"

"JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS !  
JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS !  
JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS !  
JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS !  
JE TE HAIS !"

Ses mains étaient crispées sur le carnet.

"23.  
Je te hais..."

"JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS !  
JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS !  
JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS !  
17"

"JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS !  
JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS !  
JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS !  
JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS !"

Heero se leva brusquement. Il fallait qu'il marche. Quelques pas dans la chambre. Coup d'oeil à Duo. Inspire, expire, régulièrement, sommeil léger.

« Duo... ? »

Sa voix sonna étrangement à ses oreilles.

Il parcourut des pages. Des chiffres, parsemés ici et là, et surtout, des mots de haine, sur des pages entières. Il les tourna plus vite.

"JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS !  
JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS !  
JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS !  
JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS !  
JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS !  
JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS !  
JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS !  
JE TE HAIS !"

Il tourna encore, encore.

Et parfois, Duo voulait dormir. Et parfois, Duo se réveillait. Ou était réveillé.

Et il était fatigué.

Mais surtout, surtout...

"JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS !  
JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS !  
JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS !  
JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS !  
JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS !  
JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS !"

Et...

"22 ? 23 ? Je sais pas ! Je sais pas ! Merde ! Merde merde merde merde merde ! J'ai perdu le compte ! Merde ! J'ai perdu le compte ! 22 ? Ou 23 ? Je sais pas, je sais plus, je sais pas ! 23 ? Merde, qu'est-ce que je vais faire, je sais plus ! C'est 22 ou 23 ?  
J'arrête pas de me repasser la scène dans la tête mais je sais pas ! 22 ? Je sais pas ! C'est moi ? C'est Heero ? Le 23, c'est moi ou c'est Heero ?  
Tu vois ce que tu fais Heero ? J'ai perdu le compte ! À cause de toi ! C'est toi ! J'AI PERDU LE COMPTE !  
22 ?  
23 ?  
Mon Dieu... je sais pas..."

Encore, des pages, il tourna, toujours plus, combien y en avait-il ?

"JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS !  
JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS !  
JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS !  
JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS !  
JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS !  
JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS !"

"JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS !  
JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS !  
JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS !  
JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS !  
JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS !  
JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS !  
JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS !  
JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS !  
JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS !  
JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS !"

Et revint en arrière.

"JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS !  
JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS !  
JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS !  
JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS !  
Mon Dieu, je t'aime tellement..."

« Duo ! »

Heero se retourna. Il était effrayé.

Non, c'était de la terreur.

« Duo ! »

"JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS !  
JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS !  
JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS !  
JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS !  
JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS !  
JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS !  
JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS !  
JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS !  
JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS !  
JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS !"

Il tourna d'autres pages, si semblables, et il s'arrêta. C'était la dernière.

La seule à être datée. Le lendemain, Duo ne s'était pas réveillé.

Heero ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Non... Duo...

Mon Dieu...

"Ce soir, j'ai pris une douche. Je me sens bien.  
Ce soir, j'ai quitté le repas plus tôt. J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de peine à Quatre. J'avais pas très faim de toute façon.  
Ce soir... ce soir, je suis heureux, parce que je sais enfin ce que Heero pense vraiment de moi..."

Duo...

"... oui...  
C'est bien...  
Ce soir, je vais me coucher tôt. Quand Heero entrera dans la chambre, je dormirai déjà. Il prendra son portable et ira travailler dans la cuisine, pour surtout pas me réveiller. Il travaillera tard. Je le sais, c'est ce qu'il fait toujours quand je m'endors avant qu'il ne se mette à travailler. Des fois aussi, je m'endors, même quand il est là, et il change de pièce. C'est drôle, quand j'y pense, qu'il veuille pas me réveiller alors qu'il le fait tous les matins. Enfin, il le fait pour les missions mais quand je dors, il a pas à me supporter. Oui... C'est bien...  
Ce soir, je suis content.  
Ce soir... ce soir, je vais dormir, et je sais que demain, je me réveillerai pas."

« DUO ! »

Le carnet tomba à ses pieds.

« DUO ! »

Et Heero fut sur le lit, ses mains serrées comme des étaux sur ses épaules, et il secoua, secoua, secoua encore.

« RÉVEILLE-TOI ! DUO ! RÉVEILLE-TOI ! TU M'ENTENDS ? JE SAIS QUE TU M'ENTENDS, JE T'ORDONNE DE TE RÉVEILLER ! DUO ! RÉVEILLE-TOI ! IL FAUT QUE TU TE RÉVEILLES ! DUO ! »

Duo ne se réveilla pas. Léger sourire sur les lèvres. Depuis combien de temps refuse-t-il de se réveiller ?

« DUO ! TU VAS TE RÉVEILLER, TU M'ENTENDS ? MAINTENANT ! RÉVEILLE-TOI ! RÉVEILLE-TOI ! OUVRE LES YEUX ! PARLE ! DUO ! DIS-MOI QUE TU ME HAIS MAIS RÉVEILLE-TOI ! RÉVEILLE-TOI ! BOUGE ! FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE ! S'IL TE PLAÎT, DUOOO ! »

Duo dormait. Si paisible. Trois semaines...

« IL FAUT QUE TU TE RÉVEILLES ! MAINTENANT ! DÉTESTE-MOI DUO MAIS RÉVEILLE- TOI ! ... Je t'en prie... Duo... Duo...? S'il te plaît... Duo ? »

Duo ne se réveilla pas.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Je me demandais où la fic pouvait se terminer... Ici ? Devais-je aller plus loin ?  
Alors que je cherchais ce qui pourrait arriver ensuite, dans l'ordre logique des choses, quelques idées me sont venues. Aucune ne me satisfaisait. Puis une me vint, et elle m'horrifia. Elle m'horrifia à tel point que je me suis brusquement redressée dans mon lit (je vous ai dit que j'y pensais systématiquement quand je me couchais...). Et bien sûr, elle m'obséda de la même façon que 'Petit prince'. Il a donc fallu que je l'écrive, pour m'en débarrasser.

L'histoire peut s'arrêter là. Ou bien on peut entrer dans un univers alternatif et voir ce qui pourrait être une suite.  
Une suite alternative donc. Je l'écris comme un exutoire, uniquement. C'est pour moi.  
Alors à vous de voir... N'attendez pas de fin plus achevée que ça de toute façon. Sachez qu'il ne s'agit pas vraiment de savoir si vous voulez connaître la suite, il s'agit de savoir si vous pourrez supporter pire. (Si la réponse est oui, allez lire _Marchand de sable_.)


End file.
